khazaripediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mak'ari Iceshatter
Mak'ari Iceshatter (nee Shadowaxe) is the princess of the Drakkari Empire and the betrothed of Rala'Khan Shadowaxe. 'The Tundra Champion' (father), Gal'ahjen Iceshatter, Deceased mother, Rala'Khan Shadowaxe -Betrothed |mentors = 'The Tundra Champion' |companions = Nor'kal: Giant Drakkari Riding Bat |alignment = Lawful Evil|races = Glacial Troll}} Early life Being born into Royalty, Mak'ari came to brought into this world to 'The Tundra Champion' and a deceased mother. She has always lived the life of a typical ice troll royal family member. Though she retains intelligence that rivals even the most strategic of generals. Even though her father rarely allows her to be part of any meeting and or war, as women are rarely allowed to participate within any sort of war or diplomatic matters within the Drakkari Empire. Temperment Mak'ari is a kind and fair princess, though like her father, she can and does have a fierce temper. Her beauty may be decieving but do not allow that to fool you, she is as intelligent as any experienced diplomat and she has the attitude of a enraged Berserker when she is angered. Relationship with the other royalty Her relationship with the other Emperors vary greatly. She believes Kazra'jin to be a green glutton and Dor'kuraz to be nothing more then a tree-swinging imbecile. Not that she doesn't love her father's sworn-brothers, she would just never marry them. Her care for the Sandfury is little to none aswell. Even the relationship with her father varies but she does love him greatly. However, the fondness for the Grand Emperor Rala'Khan Shadowaxe is great. For years she has heard tales of the brave Dark Troll cleaving through lands and claiming them under the Khazari Empire. Her fondness of the Grand Emperor grew the interest of her father, the Emeperor Jog'mo Iceshatter ('The Tundra Champion'), this gave him an idea. Betrothal to the Grand Emperor While Jog'mo was standing upon a great ledge, peering over his grand city, Rala'Khan appeared. The reason being was to warn Jog'mo of the current situation within the southern Eastern Kingdoms. During the conversation, Mak'ari overheard their bickering on wars. Thats when she saw him, the legendary Dark Troll . It was to her amazement, he was even taller then her father. As Jog'mo and Rala'Khan continued their planning, Jog'mo peeked to see his daughter listening in. Thusly reminding him of a proposition he did indeed have in mind. '"Rala'Khan, my dearest friend, let us both be honest. You have no heirs, the second you die, the Empire will fall into ruin! Along with that, no other woman could physically carry the seed of a Dark Troll man, or even be worthy of bearing your heirs-..Except my daughter." '''Jog'mo stated as plain as day. Rala'Khan obviously seemed hesitant at first but he knew that even though Jog'mo was thick-skulled, he was right. No other woman could bear a child of his size, and Dark Troll women haven't been seen in years. '"You are correct and if it is what you wish but it is her decision too, Jog'mo." '''He reminded the Drakkari Emperor This overjoyed Mak'ari to such an extent that she nearly feinted due to her heart beating as fast as it did. With a smile on her face and ideas within her mind, she gladly accepted to be married to the Grand Emperor. No more would she be a lowly princess, in time to come, she'd be the Grand Empress of the Khazari Empire .